Changes
by Jdragonfire29
Summary: The impact of the season finale and how it effects the lives of our favorite Grey's characters.  This is how I wish the upcoming season would go.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have never written Grey's before so let's see how this goes. I do not own Grey's just borrowing for entertainment purposes only.

CHANGES

I am standing here rocking Zola to sleep. She is freaking out, probably because I am. Christina is here, she is pregnant and left Owen ..or I should say Owen threw her out. Really not the best way to handle Christina, but that is beside the point. To top it off, my so called husband, is nowhere to be found. I really and truly do not understand how he can give me crap about not being a good influence on Zola. Always a judgmental ass! If it doesn't fit into his god damn code of conduct it's wrong. Richard has been like a father to me, far better then my own. I care for Adele and I could see the pain it was causing Richard. Hell I lived it with my mother. Why can't Derek see that?

I lay Zola down in her crib and smile. She is sound asleep and the most gorgeous little girl. I have no idea how long I stand there watching her before I make sure the baby monitor is on and step out of the nursery, leaving the door ajar. I can hear Christina crying and debate on if I should talk to her or let her be. Her door is closed and at the moment, I need to get my own thoughts together.

As I sit on our bed and replay everything that has happened in my relationship with Derek, I realize that even if it's not over for him, it is for me. I don't want to live inside the confines of the box he sticks me in. He loves me, but not all of me. He loves the parts of me he understands and repels from the rest of me. The dark and twisty side that is not going away, nor should it, this is who I am. I look at the clock and reach for the phone, realizing the night is gone and it's already eight in the morning and dial the social worker.

"Janet, hi this is Dr. Meredith Grey." Janet sounds happy, asking how Zola's first night home was. "She is great, sleeping soundly now. She was a little fussy at first, but is great now." She gushes at how happy she is that Zola is adjusting so well. I take a deep breath and leap. "I wanted to discuss adopting her as a single?" There is silence and I know I need to push forward. "I love her and I want to keep her, but my husband has changed his mind. I will be filing for divorce and want to ensure that I keep my daughter." She gives me her condolences and assures me that I can adopt as a single. "Thank you so much. I am taking time off from work to get her adjusted and spend more time with her." She tells me that she is changing the filing paperwork for me and will be by for me to sign off on everything. "Thank you again." I hang up smiling, knowing I am doing the right thing and get ready.

I hear Christina and step into the hall to see her. Her eyes are red and puffy from crying and my heart breaks for her. "Get any sleep?"

She shakes her head. "No. I can't believe he threw me out. Even more...I can't believe I have been crying."

I smile at her sympathetically. "What are you going to do?"

She looks at me like I am crazy. "Get dressed and go find me a surgery." She doesn't even give me a chance to reply, as she turns and heads to get ready for work. I just shake my head and go back to check on Zola.

* * *

><p>After Christina left, I got the house cleaned up for Janet's visit with the new paperwork. I also put a call into my mom's old attorney as it is the only one I know. I am set to meet with him this afternoon. I run upstairs to get Zola dressed and fed. She is being a very cooperative baby today, maybe we bonded last night. I grin and she smiles at me, flapping her arms. The doorbell rings and I have Zola on my hip as I answer. "Janet, come on in."<p>

"She looks happy." Janet smiles at me.

"Yeah she is being a silly girl today." I look at her and make a face at her, causing her to laugh again. "Aren't ya."

Janet laughs. "I am glad that this is working, although sorry to hear about you and Dr. Shepherd."

I take a breath. "Thank you, but I think this is the best thing for Zola and I."

"I understand. It is great that you will be off to bond with her more, though from what I see you two are well on your way." Janet smiles and pulls out paperwork from her case. "Here you go. I just need you to sign there."

We go through the documents again this time single parent adoption and it's done. We talk a bit more and I give her a tour of the house. I should have finalized adoption paperwork in a few weeks. After she leaves, I take a steadying breath, proud that I was able to get that done. Now I don't have to worry about loosing Zola. I take her with me, strapping her into her car seat and head out shopping. We have a few hours to kill before I need to be at the attorney s office. I pick up more clothes for her, toys, diapers. Honestly I bought anything and everything I could think of and a few more things that the salesgirl talked me into. A large credit card bill later, I am sitting in the attorney office with Zola on my lap.

"Meredith?" The attorney comes out and I honestly barely remember him, but I know Mom used him for everything. "Come on in." He smiles at Zola.

"Mr. Baxter, thank you for seeing me on such short notice." I smile, lifting Zola into my arms as I walk into his office.

"What can I do for you?" He sits there waiting for me to explain and I think from his looking at Zola, he thinks it has to do with her.

"I want to file for divorce, quickly if possible." I take a breath to steady myself. "In reality we only got married a few days ago, but have been together for a few years. We...he is not the man I thought he was and I do not want to married to him any longer."

"I see. The child?" He looks at me waiting for me to explain.

"We were adopting her together, but I changed that this morning and am now adopting her alone. He has no say in her." I say it with a bit more force then necessary but Derek will not take her from me.

"No offence intended dear, I just need to know all the facts." He smiles.

I smile at him. "Sorry, just really have hit my limit with Derek and if he tries to say he should have her, he is in for a fight."

"That shouldn't be an issue if you already changed the paperwork. Is he aware of your intentions to divorce?"

"No and I doubt he is expecting it, but he is not home nor has he been. He walked away and this time I am not forgiving him." I kept my resolve pulling from strength I know came from my mother.

He smiled. "Nobody messes with a Grey." He laughed. "Your mother would love this."

I laughed. "You are right, she would."

"I see no reason to not get this fast tracked, especially since it just occurred. The house is in your name?" He asks taking down notes.

"Yes, same one Mom left me. I plan to have the locks changed." I knew I was treating this like a patient, clinical and detached but I had to in order to follow through.

"I have a company I use in divorce cases for security reasons they are bonded, licensed. I can get them out there tonight if you want."

"Yes...please." I smile at him, feeling the shackles of this life slowly start to release me. I answer the balance of his questions and he says he will have paperwork fast tracked and Derek served in next day or two. Zola is sound asleep in my arms at this point. "Sorry this is a long day for her."

"No, I have everything." He smiles. "She is beautiful. Go home and relax, you should hear from the locksmith in an hour or so."

I lift Zola up and her head nuzzles into my neck as I stand. "Thank you." I shake his hand and leave, heading home.

As I pull up to the house, I breath easy knowing we are alone, not a car in sight. She sleeps through it all, me taking her out of the car and putting her in the crib. I run back outside and empty out my car, loading everything into the living room. Right on time the locksmith shows up. Within two hours I have new locks on the front and back doors with three sets of keys.

It was close to ten when I heard knocking at the front door. Christina was there looking aggravated. As soon as I opened the door she was ranting. "Why the hell won t my key work?"

"I had the locks changed." I walked over to the table and grabbed a key for her. "Here you go. Your key. Do not give anyone a copy."

The look on her face was priceless, mouth agap and eyes just staring at me. "What? Why?"

"I filed for divorce from Derek. I am adopting Zola as a single parent. It's over." I smiled as I heard a gasp escape her lips. I turned leaving her there, heading back to the couch waiting for her to catch up.

"Wait...you can't just say that and walk away." She practically flew into the living room, falling onto the couch beside me. "You...filed for divorce. You are giving up on McDreamy?"

"Yes. This was the last straw. I don't want to be that girl, who changes because of what her husband wants. You and I both know I am not what he wants...he wants one part of me...not the dark and twisty me. You get the dark and twisty me...he doesn't and I am tired of trying to live up to his expectations." I was ranting I knew it, but it felt damn good getting it out. "No more Derek Shepherd. I shouldn't have taken him back after the whole Addison incident but what can I do."

"Wow ok..." She smiled. "You are growing up on me Mer."

I smacked her and laughed. "Shut up...it's time. I need to do this and that little girl upstairs is wonderful." I looked over at the monitor and noted no sounds which meant she was sound asleep. "Did you talk to Owen today?"

The smile dropped from her face and I immediately felt bad for asking. "No, he avoided me but I did get a surgery today."

"Always a good thing." I smiled at her. "You are welcome here as long as you want."

"Thanks Mer." We both sat and chatted for a bit before finally heading off to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Changes - Chapter Two

"Chief, can I talk to you?" I poke my head in his office, with Zola on my hip.

"Meredith, come in." He stands up walking over, ushering me to his couch and closing the door. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good." I smile down at Zola. "She is adjusting well."

"She is beautiful." He smiles at her. "Meredith, thank you. Thank you for what you did for Adele."

"Chief, she is family. I couldn't not try and help." He nods to me and I can tell he is getting emotional. "I need to talk to you and I need you to wait till I am done...ok?" He nods but looks concerned. "I filed for divorce from Derek and I am adopting Zola alone. I already have paperwork in and I should have no problem getting Zola. The social worker is supporting me in my decision. Derek will be served today or tomorrow per my attorney. I wanted to give you a heads up and also to update my file at the hospital."

"Meredith...are you sure? Is this because of Adele?" I loved the man, because I could hear the concern instantly in his voice. He really was like a dad to me.

"Not really...no, he doesn't understand why I did what I did and honestly I can't forgive him this time. He said things he shouldn't have...he isn't who I thought he was and I no longer want to be with him." I kept my eyes on Richard so he knew how serious I was.

"Understood. I will be prepared in case he comes to me." He sighed. "Meredith, I m sorry."

"So am I, but this is a good thing I know it." I smile at him.

"I spoke with the board and was able to get you back on board. I pulled in a few favors, so everything is in the clear."

"Wow. What did you do?" I looked at him concerned.

"Favors and also half the board loves Adele, so they understood your motivations." He smiled at me.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." I paused looking at Zola. "I would like to take leave though, to get Zola better situated and to bond with her more. I had already told the social worker I was taking the time. Is that alright?"

"Of course, you will have family leave, just like you would be on maternity leave." I grinned at him. "Motherhood looks good on your Grey."

"Thanks Chief." I looked past Richard, to see a very irate Derek Sheppard staring at me through the glass. "Shit."

"What?" Richard turned and saw Derek storming this way. "Oh hell..." I picked Zola up so she rested on my shoulder and prepared for Derek. On cue the door burst open. "Dr. Shepherd this is a private meeting and you will knock before you come into my office." Richard was being stern with him and I was internally smiling.

"Meredith, can we please talk privately?" Derek ignored the Chief and was staring a hole into me.

"Doctor Shepherd, do not ignore me when I am talking to you." Richard stepped closer to me preparing to protect me.

"Chief, I am sorry to interrupt, but I really need to speak with my...wife." The last word was strained from his lips.

"Derek, if the piece of paper in your hand is what I think it is there is nothing to discuss." I held my ground and rubbed soothing circles on Zola's back.

"You served me with divorce papers?" Derek's face was red and was actually scaring me a bit.

"Yes and will you please keep your voice down, before you scare my daughter." Zola's head came up and she looked up at me then around the room.

"Our daughter." Derek stepped towards her and she started crying and hid her head in my shoulder.

"My daughter. There is no us." I kept my tone light trying not to upset Zola more. "Chief, thank you. Let me know how Adele is doing." I moved to leave and Derek stepped in front of me.

"This isn't over Meredith. We need to talk." His voice was cutting.

"If you have anything you need to say, you can speak with the attorney on the paperwork Derek. We are over. Now excuse me." I walked around and Derek went to intercept but Richard jumped in.

"Stand down Dr. Shepherd and have a seat." Derek looked pissed, but did as the Chief said and moved aside. "Meredith, I will speak with you soon."

I smiled and left. I went to in search of Alex, finally finding him asleep in an on call room. I shook his shoulder. "Alex."

He grumbled, looking up at me and that immediately sobered him up. "Mer..."

"Can we talk?" I looked at him hopeful as Zola started fussing. He nodded. "I'm sorry I told you to get out of the house."

"No Mer, I screwed up. I shouldn't have told Owen. I was drunk...it's no excuse but I'm sorry." Alex looked like hell, it had been two days since our fight, but he looked like crap.

"Forgiven." I smiled at him. "You look like crap you know."

"Yeah well, I haven't slept well since this happened." He smiled at Zola. "She is good isn't she"

"Yeah, an angel so far." I smiled at her, kissing her on the forehead. "I wanted to give you a heads up that I changed the locks, but if you want to come back let me know and I will get you a key."

He immediately looked concerned. "You alright? What happened?"

"I filed for divorce from Derek and I didn't want him to be able to come in the house." I braced myself for his reaction.

"What?" I could see the guilt hit him hard.

"It's not just that Alex...this was a long time coming. It's a good thing." I looked at him and placed my hand on his. "Really it is."

"What about Zola?"

"I am still adopting her. I already spoke to the social worker its all good. Nobody is taking my daughter." I smiled.

"If you are happy Mer that is all that matters." Alex smiled. "So he is back to being McAss."

I laughed hard. "Yes, yes he is."

"I think I will come home for a bit, at least till I get my own place. I am looking, but sleeping at the hospital sucks."

I reached in my bag, pulling out a key and placed it in his palm. "You're home then."

He smiled, his eyes teary with the acknowledgement of home. "Thanks Mer."

"You're my family Alex. Wherever I am, you will always have a home. Just warning you, Christina is living there now too...long story." I smiled at him and left. "Grey?" Mark saw me as I passed the coffee cart on my way out.

"Hey Mark." I smiled at him, but quickly scanned to make sure Derek wasn't nearby.

"She is gorgeous." He started baby talk with Zola, he really had changed since Sofia came.

"That she is. How is Sofia?"

"Good. She is with Arizona at the moment." He smiled. "It's amazing, how they get you wrapped around their little fingers."

I laughed. "Yes they do." I paused knowing I needed to tell Mark. "Mark, not sure if I should tell you this or if I should let Derek do it." His entire demeanor changed to a look of concern. "I filed for divorce from Derek and he didn't take it well."

"Wait. What?" His eyes snapped up and he saw Derek stomping this way from upstairs. "Shit! He's heading this way, go. I got you covered."

"Thanks Mark." I sped up and headed to my car, quickly getting Zola strapped in and was pulling out of the parking space as I saw Derek running toward the car in my rearview. Shit this is going to be messy. I kept going heading home, calling Mr. Baxter on my way. He told me to not answer the door and if things got out of hand to call the police. I quickly got Zola into the house and locked the doors behind me. I just sat her in the crib in the living room when I heard banging on the door.

I went to the door and could see him. "Go away Derek. You need to deal with the attorney."

"Meredith, open the damn door." He yelled and Zola cried.

"No. Leave or I will call the police."

"Police. Meredith what the hell is wrong with you, we had an argument." He really was clueless.

"No that is not what that was. That was you proving to me that this will never work." I sighed. "That was three days ago Derek and the only reason you are talking to me is because I served you with papers. We don't work and I don't want to do this anymore."

"Meredith, you don't mean that." I heard him fumbling for his keys to let himself in. "My key isn't working, please we need to talk."

"The key isn't working, because I changed the locks. Goodbye Derek." With that I turned off the porch light and walked away. I picked up Zola who had stopped crying and brought her into the kitchen to feed her, ignoring Derek s voice still yelling from the porch.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I decided to take Zola to the park. I put her in the new stroller I bought and we were off. Beautiful view from here, see now this is what I never got to do before and now I get to share it with Zola. As we were walking around, we ran into Mark and Sofia.<p>

"Hmm didn't picture you for a walk in the park man?" He turned startled as he hadn't seen me.

"Meredith...could say the same for you." He laughed.

"Yes, the dirty mistresses invade the park, what a scandal." Now I was laughing. Zola was happily babbling and waving at Sofia, who seemed just as interested. "Care to join us on our stroll?"

"Absolutely." We started walking in silence, not knowing where to start.

"Hopefully Derek didn't cause you problems yesterday?" I looked at him afraid of the answer.

"Nah, no more then usual. He took off too fast for him and I to tangle." Mark looked at me. "You alright?"

"Yeah, he showed up at the house and tried to force his way in but gave up after awhile." I looked over at him, unsure how to explain. "I just can't deal with him anymore." Mark raised an eyebrow at me to continue. "He wants me to be something I'm not. He loves me yes, but not all of me...you know?"

"Yeah I know. He has always been that way." Mark seemed to be lost in thought.

"Why do you put up with it?" I really wanted to know, I know I was being pushy but I had to know.

"He is the only family I have, it's what I know." He stopped walking and I stopped alongside him. "He doesn't deserve you."

"Yeah, well...he doesn't deserve you either." I started walking again and he fell into step with me as we continued our park stroll. After about an hour, we were heading back towards our cars.

He stopped me before we split up. "Want to grab lunch?"

Sure, why not. I smiled at him. "Where to?"

"Portage Bay?"

"Sounds good, I will follow you." We both got our kids in their seats and packed the strollers and were on our way. Thirty minutes later were were sitting at a table with the girls. "Do you find it odd, how well we have always gotten along, right from the beginning?"

He laughed. "Wow. Talk about blunt." He smiled. "Yeah well, that s not a bad thing is it?"

I grinned at him. "No. Not a bad thing at all."


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a month since I filed for divorce from Derek and the attorney has assured me everything is running smooth. A non contested divorce, takes less then ninety days in Washington State, so here is hoping Derek continues to cooperate.

The doorbell rang and I smiled, knowing exactly who it was. "Come on in." It was Mark and Sofia. Mark and I had been meeting up with Zola and Sofia at the park, twice a week proceeded by lunch. It was easy being together, it wasn't effort. Honestly, it was a breath of fresh air. He really was a wonderful father. Today it was pouring so we decided to hang out at my house.

"I really hate rain." Mark grumbled, getting himself out of his wet jacket, as I helped get Sofia out of the parka he had her in.

"Seriously Mark, a parka for a baby?" I laughed. "If you hate rain so much, why are you in the rainiest city in the country?" Sofia was giggling, as I helped her out of her gear.

"Hey...now you would miss me if I left." He said it playful, but there was a tinge of question in his tone.

I smiled at him. "Hmm...yes, I would be the lone member of the club."

He laughed hard. "Somehow, I don't think our club title fits either of us anymore." He picked up Sofia and put her in the playpen with Zola, causing both girls to giggle.

I smiled looking at them. It was good that they had each other. "Hungry?"

"I dunno, did you cook?" Mark looked positively afraid.

I laughed and smacked him in the shoulder. "Hey now, my cooking has improved somewhat...but no, I was going to spare you and order in."

"Great! Pizza or Chinese?" He smacked his hands together, waiting for my reply.

"You pick." I shook my head and headed to the kitchen. "You know what I like."

"Pizza it is." He pulled out his phone and dialed, ordering. "We have a forty five minute wait. I got two pizzas, so we could snack later." He walked into the kitchen, as I was on my way out and we almost collided. Our eyes locked and you could feel the charge between us.

"Sounds good..." I nervously pushed my hair behind my ear. I already pulled everything out for when the food get s here. "Want to feed them, so we can eat in peace?"

He smiled. "Sure." An hour later the pizza arrived and both girls were sound asleep. "Callie and Arizona finally decided to take a honeymoon together."

"That's great. Where are they going?"

"Not far, San Francisco." He sighed. "They are taking Sofia with them, they leave Saturday."

"They just told you? I was surprised soon they were going."

He laughed half heartedly. "Yeah...apparently they got a good deal on it and jumped at it. I'm not happy being away from her for a week but what can I do?"

I could see he was already sad and they haven't left yet. "You can stay here while they are gone?" He looked up at me surprised and my heart sped up. "That way you aren't alone and sulking. You can hang out with Zola and I."

"Mer that's sweet...but I can't impose..." He sounded completely unsure of how to respond.

"You aren't imposing." I smiled, grabbing the dishes and putting them in the sink.

* * *

><p>Saturday came and went with no word from Mark, I waited till Monday, before I decided to step in. He wasn't at the hospital, because I called. I was officially worried. I packed up Zola and headed over to Mark's. I knocked, balancing Zola on my hip. He opened the door and disheveled didn't even cover it.<p>

"You look like crap." I decided blunt was the best approach. "Get showered and dressed." I pushed my way in, shooing him toward the bathroom. I sat Zola in Sofia's playpen and went to Mark's room. I just grabbed a suitcase I found in his closet and started packing him some clothes. I turned to grab a few more things from his dresser when he walked out in a towel. I knew I was staring, but damn. "Sorry...I was...I...crap..." I walked out of the room out to Zola, but not before I heard him give a light laugh.

He walked about ten minutes later with a smirk on his face. "Planning to kidnap me Grey?" He had his suitcase in his hand.

"Sorry about that, was trying to save time." I could still feel a blush in my cheeks. "You ready?"

He grinned. "Yeah...all yours." I picked Zola up and we headed out. As the elevator doors closed he turned to me. "Thank you Mer." I just nodded, still not quite catching up to my thoughts flying through my head of seeing him half naked. We headed to my car and I go Zola all set in her car seat. As I sat in the driver seat, I could feel his eyes on me. I chose to ignore it and just drove to the house in silence. He grabbed his suitcase as I unhooked Zola. Once inside the silence was practically deafening. "Wow, it's quiet. Where is everyone?"

"Alex moved out yesterday, he found a nice apartment near the hospital. Christina is back with Owen, they are trying to work things out." I laughed softly. "It is odd being this quiet isn't it. I am so used to having a full house."

"Now you have me for company." He smiled at me and waggled his eyebrows.

"I was thinking of selling the place." I was planning to talk to Christina about this, but in all honesty it seemed better to talk to Mark.

"I thought you loved this place?" I put Zola in her crib, she was slowly drifting to sleep and sat beside him on the couch.

"I do...I did. Lot's of memories here, not all good and I am thinking I need a fresh start." I took a breath. "Plus it's silly for just me and Zola." He was silent. "You think it's a bad idea?"

"No, I am just surprised. Lot's of changes for you in the last month." He smiled and put his hand on mine. "You do whatever makes you happy. Hell, you could make a small fortune selling this place."

"Yeah, I thought about that too. Plus, I can find something to make new memories, you know...happy ones." I smiled, but my mind was now focused on the feel of his hand on mine.

"Could be a good thing but you wont go too far?" He gave my hand a squeeze. "I can help you look for a new place?"

"Getting ahead of me, first I have to get this place ready to put on the market and find a real estate agent." I laughed.

"I can still help." His voice was sincere and almost hopeful.

I nodded. "When is your shift?"

"I am off till Wednesday." He grumbled. "Chief didn't like my attitude yesterday and told me to take a few days."

I laughed. "Scaring the patients Dr. Sloan?"

He laughed and smiled. "I know I am acting like a big baby...it's just the first time I have been away from her." His voice was thick with emotion. He rested is head on my shoulder, probably to hide the fact that he was upset.

"Mark, there is nothing wrong with how you are feeling. You love her. You miss her. I would be more worried if you didn't care." He didn't say anything and I turned, his face inches from mine. Our eyes met and we both closed the gap, the second our lips touched the world fell away. It was soft, hesitant until I felt him turn, sliding his hand into my hair pulling me against him. The slow burn from my lips traveled straight to my groin. We pulled away for air, our foreheads leaning on each other. "Wow..."

"That doesn't even cover it..." His voice was a husky whisper, which broke any resolve I had to stop this. I leaned back in and kissed him again, we both let out a moan and he pulled me flush against him so we were both sprawled out on the couch.

I knew I had to stop us, before we made out completely in front of Zola. "Wait..." I saw the fear hit his eyes. "Let me put Zola in the nursery. I don't want to corrupt her already."

He smiled. "Good idea."

I reluctantly extracted myself from his arms and picked Zola up, heading for the stairs. I looked back at him surprised he was still sitting on the couch. "Mark?"

"Yeah." He looked at me, completely clueless. I just smiled and tilted my head towards the upstairs. He was surprised, but hopped up following me. He followed me into the nursery, watching me lay her down into the crib. She was still asleep. I turned on the baby monitor and grabbed his hand pulling him across the hall. "Mer...are you sure?"

I pulled him toward me and kissed him with everything I had. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me flush against him. My arms sliding up around his neck, his hands slid down gripping my hips, lifting me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. His lips left mine and we both gasped at the feel of him pressed against my core. I wasted no time and kissing his jaw, working my way to his neck, eliciting another moan from him, which sent shivers through me. We crashed onto the bed, his body above me. Both of us tugging at each others shirt, desperate for more contact, he moved back on his knees enough to pull my shirt over my head and then yanked his off. His eyes were glazed over, the lust evident and he gave me a soft smile as he leaned back down to kiss me. His hands snaked behind me, unhooking my bra, sliding it off me and lowering his mouth to latch onto my breasts. "Mark..." I called out to him, fully appreciating the attention he was giving me. I felt his lips trailing kissing down my stomach, my hands fisted in his hair.

"So damn beautiful..." I heard his husky whisper and his breath against my skin, it set my body on fire. I felt him unbutton my jeans, hooking his fingers in the fabric and pulling down my jeans and panties. He kisses followed the clothes, as he slid them from my body, until he was standing at the foot of the bed staring down at me. From my hooded eyes, I saw him discard the rest of his clothes.

He kissed my ankle, then my calf, running his hands over my legs. "Mark mmm..." As his lips made their way up my body, everything fell away and it was just us. I was lost in him. I felt his tongue on my clit and my hips bucked against him. "Oh god..." I felt him smile against me and then increased his efforts. "Mark...ohh..."  
>I felt the familiar tingle of my stomach and the first wave of orgasm rocked me. My eyes found his and he continued, my eyelids dipped as the second wave started. "Oh god..." The man was determined, two orgasms and he still wasn't satisfied. I smiled and arched my back. "Mark...I need you inside me." He kissed my thigh before sliding up my body to kiss me. The taste of me on his lips, sent my libido soaring. I could feel him rock hard against my thigh, I reached between us, stroking him.<p>

"Mer..." My name escaped his lips in a raspy breath. I released him, arching my hips so just the tip of him entered me. Mark groaned, stopping his movement to look me in the eyes. My hands on his back, my legs tangled with his as he slowly pushed inside me, our gaze never breaking. I moaned, unable to stop my hips urging him to move. His moan just encouraged me more, as I rotated my hips causing us both to gasp as the sensations took us. He slowly pulled out and back in, setting a deliciously slow pace, sending me to orgasm in just a few strokes. I could feel my eyes fill up as the emotion hit me, taking me by surprise. I loved him. In the last month, I had fallen for him. His pace increased as my walls clamped down on him, our bodies taking over as my hips bucked up meeting him thrust for thrust. Minutes later, I felt my second orgasm hit, crying out his name, sending him over the edge with me, my name crying out from his lips. He kissed me with just as much passion as when we started, slowly pulling out of me. He pulled me over so my body was flush against him, my head on his chest. "That was wow."

I could hear him grinning and I laughed. "Yes...Dr. Sloan, wow is a good description."

He laughed and rumble in his chest under my ear made me smile. I felt so unbelievably close to him. "Dr. Sloan, hmmm...what happened to that hot breathy Mark you were saying a bit ago."

I lifted my head to look at him and smiled. "Hmmm not sure, you will have to try that again to see how you get me to moan that."

He grinned, rolling on his side, pulling me toward him kissing me in a way I don't think I could ever describe. When his lips left mine, I whimpered until they were back on my neck. "Challenge accepted." I grinned at his words, shifting my weight, hooking my leg over his hip, rolling him beneath me. "So hot..." I felt him hard against me, ready for round two and I grabbed his hands pinning them above him, immediately rewarded with a moan. I leaned down kissing him, my breast pressed against his chest. Lifting my hips up, I slowly impaled myself on him. "Meredith...fuck..." His back arched as I sat up, pushing him deeper inside me. I released his hands and slowly rode him, his hands now on my hips. He sat up, his lips on my breast and I moaned. I wrapped my arms around him and rode him harder. Moans and ragged breathing were all I could hear and it felt like he was surrounding me. I felt the orgasm build and my body took over, driving us both with an unbridled need. My walls clamped down on him, sending him over the edge, his arms were still wrapped around me, his head on my chest. "You have ruined me for all women ever."

"Not sure if I can live up to that..." I finally mumble, still panting.

He looked up at me. "I'm serious, that was amazing." He pulled me down with him as he lay down. I lifted off him, sliding beside him.

We both lay there trying to catch our breath, lost in thought. "Mark?"

"Yeah..." His hand stoking up and down my arm, causing me chills.

"What are we doing?" I couldn't stop the fear in my voice, I was terrified.

His hand stopped moving and I tensed. "Hey, look at me." I kept my head on his chest. "Please Mer..." I looked up at him. "I want this us...you." I smiled. "I take it from that smile that so do you?" I nodded.

"You bet your ass I do." He laughed.

"Very good to know." He smiled, kissing my forehead and we both drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to Zola's crying via the baby monitor. I gently extricated myself from Mark's arms, sliding on my robe and headed into the nursery. "Hey baby girl." She was wide awake, quieting down as soon as she saw me and in need of changing. Laying her on the changing table, changing out her diaper, she was just staring up at me. "You know...I am waiting for you to change your mind and turn into a terror on me. I know I shouldn't complain, you are being super good. Believe me...I am not complaining." She was just staring at me, smiling a bit, hanging on every word. "Silly girl..." I blew a raspberry on her stomach before dressing her and she laughed. "Let's take you downstairs and let Mark sleep." I picked her up and took her downstairs, I sat on the floor with her and we played with her toys.

It was hours before Mark found his way downstairs. He stumbled into the living room and plopped down on the couch. "Hey, how long you been awake?"

I laughed. "Since Zola decided she missed her mommy, about four hours ago." To which Zola just thew her hands in the air and gave an excited squeal.

Mark laughed and heaven help me, it was a sexy laugh well more of a rumble in his chest and he had such a joyful look in his eyes. "Sure, laugh it up the one who gets the sleep." I teased back at him.

He just smiled wide. "If she wakes up tonight, I will take care of her." He crawled off the couch onto the floor next to me and kissed me. Zola giggled and reached for him. "Well excuse me, am I neglecting you." She was looking at him with awe and he just leaned over, kissing her on the head and she laughed more.

"How are you enjoying your kidnapping experience?" I asked him playful, since I know damn well he loved it.

He leaned up, his mouth near my ear and in the sexist damn voice purred at me. "Fantastic..." His voice sent shivers straight to my groin. "You can kidnap me anytime Mer." He kissed my neck and I couldn't suppress the shudder it caused. "How about I take you two ladies out to dinner?"

"Sounds like a plan." I grinned at him, loving how easy it was between us. "Mind watching her while I get ready?"

"If I can't join you then sure..." That cocky grin of his in full force.

"You are so bad..." I kissed Zola on the head and headed upstairs to shower.

* * *

><p>When I came out of the shower Mark kneeling next to the bed, making faces at Zola, who was eating it up. "Too cute..."<p>

His head snapped up, not realizing I was watching them and he looked thoroughly embarrassed. "Hi." He was staring at me in my towel and I could see the lust in his eyes. "I'm going to go take a cold shower."

I just smiled innocently at him, picking up Zola and taking her to the nursery...maybe with a little more swing in my hip than I should. I can't help but love to torment him. I sat her down in the crib, quickly changing her and putting her in a cute little red dress. Since Mark was still otherwise occupied, I quickly dug out some lingerie and a sexy black dress. I went back into the nursery and was leaning on the crib looking at Zola. "Hey baby girl. So what do you think?" She was looking up at me as if hanging on every word. "He's great huh?" Her eyes were wide as if trying to grasp what I was saying. "Not sure my heart can take this again..." Zola lifted her arms up to me and I picked her up. "No worries Mama is fine, just a bit scared is all." I carried her downstairs with me and got her stuff together to take with us.

* * *

><p>I didn't hear him come down and he startled me. "You look beautiful."<p>

"Ooo..." I put my hand on my chest. "You scared me." I smiled at him. "Thank you." I could see something in his eyes. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He placed a soft kiss on my lips. "Let's go Mer, I'm starving." He picked Zola up and we headed out.

Dinner was fantastic, at least until we were leaving and ran into Derek. "Well..well...you just can't help but take all the women I love." I looked up startled to see Derek standing there, but more shocking was the venom in his voice toward Mark.

Mark didn't get a chance to say anything, as I held Zola close to me. "Leave us alone Derek." Mark still had his arm around me, protectively. I could see Derek move to say more and I cut him off. "Don't blame Mark for your shortcomings. You are the reason you lost Addison and you are the reason you lost me." I looked up at Mark. "Let's go."

Mark was going along with it, until Derek grabbed my arm, effectively scaring Zola. "Derek...get your hand off of her." Marks voice was a growl and I could tell he was trying to not to bring this to blows.

"That's my daughter and my wife, in case you forgot." Derek was shouting at this point and was attracting a crowd. "You just had to fuck her."

I turned into Mark's arms, handing him Zola. He looked at me completely confused and I turned back to Derek, my arms free and smacked him. "You are a self righteous son of a bitch. I am your EX wife in case you didn't get the paperwork. That is MY daughter. You stay the fuck away from me and mine." I had balled my hands tightly to resist hitting him again. "You and your double standard bullshit is what broke us, not me. Your distance and judgmental crap is what drove Addie away too. Grow up Derek and leave us alone." I turned, grabbing Marks arm dragging him with me and we left Derek standing there. I was trembling with anger, but looked up at Mark who was grinning. Instantly, I felt myself relax and let out a soft laugh. "You enjoyed that, didn t you?"

"You bet. That was sooo hot." He grinned. "Feisty...looks very hot on you Mer." He laughed. "He is going to have your handprint on his face for a few days at least."

I couldn't help it and finally burst out laughing. "God that felt good."

* * *

><p>Once we were home and Zola to bed, Mark and I downstairs. We poured ourselves a glass of wine and Mark put on some soft music. "Dance with me Mer." He pulled me into his arms and we gently swayed to the music. I loved how relaxed he made me feel, but the words out of Mark's mouth stilled me. "You don't have to be afraid of this, us." He looked at me with such a serious expression. "I heard you talking to Zola, after I got out of shower. I...I didn't mean to, but the baby monitor was on..." I swallowed hard, knowing exactly what he heard. "I won't hurt you. I love you just the way you are. I'm not Derek, trust me with your heart." He kissed me and I melted into him. "I love you Meredith."<p>

I could feel the tears gathering in my eyes and my chest swell at his words. "I love you too Mark."


	5. Chapter 5

The week Mark stayed with me, passed quickly. Everything with him was easy, something I never had with Derek. Last night, Mark went home in anticipation of Sofia being back in the morning. He had taken the day off to spend with her and then had to work the next two days. I spent the day going through boxes, mostly my mothers stuff. Zola just happily slept or was playing in her crib, at one point she was sitting in my lap as I dug through one of the boxes. She was happy to help me dig through everything. She looked at everything like it was the coolest thing. She had me cracking up, which was good because some of the stuff upset me.

Three days, it's been three days since I saw Mark. I missed him terribly, but I was able to go through the entire house. Threw out everything I didn't want, packed everything but my bedroom and the necessities in the kitchen. I contacted a realtor and was able to get the house on the market quickly. I was amazed at how much it was worth. The realtor I picked was one Mark referred me to. She was going to be emailing me a bunch of listings for me to look at based on our conversation. I was sitting with my laptop in the living room, when a knock on the front door came.

When I got to the door, I was thrilled to see it was Mark. I pulled the door open and flung my arms around him. "Whoa...somebody missed me." He hugged me tight and buried his head in my hair.

"You bet your ass I did." I laughed, not letting go of him. He picked me up, carrying me in the door and kicking it closed. I pulled back to look at him and he kissed me. When we broke the kiss, we were both breathless. "How is Sofia?"

He grinned. "Good. She is with Callie tonight while Arizona is working." He brushed my hair away from my face. "I missed you."

I just grinned, happy he felt it as much as I did. I quickly locked the door, dragging him into the living room, then surprised by his quick pull of me down on his lap on the couch. "What have you been up to?"

"Packing." I smiled proud at how much I was able to get done. "Everything but a few things in kitchen and my bedroom is packed. Met with realtor today, house is on market."

"Wow...you have been busy." His voice husky, shooting tingles through me.

I grinned. "Yes and I am waiting on an email from her with listings for me to check out." I quirked my eyebrow, with a little smirk. "I have been a very productive girl."

He looked over at the laptop. "Go check and see if she sent you the listings yet, I know you are dying to see them."

He was right, I was. I reluctantly pulled myself from his grasp long enough to grab the laptop and sat back down beside him. "Ah...here we go." I pulled up the email, clicking the link and was instantly welcomed to a ton of listings. "Ok...more then I thought would be here." Mark leaned over his chin on my shoulder.

"Maybe you should give her some more parameters to shrink that list down." He placed a kiss on my neck.

"Probably not a bad idea, but let's glance through these first." This is the first house I would buy, since I inherited this one. After scrolling through half the page, my eyes locked on a house that looked gorgeous and I smiled. "This one is beautiful."

He laughed, looking at the listing with me. "Hmm architecture is nice. What's it say about the house?"

"Four bedrooms, two bathrooms, gourmet kitchen..." Making us both laugh, since we knew I wasn't a huge cook. "Wood floors throughout, Decks from both levels, pool and hot tub. I'm liking this!" He just laughed at me. I pulled up the pictures and instantly knew this was the house. I didn't even wait, I dialed Diane. "Diane, love this one listing...yeah mls 442274. When can I see it? Great. Thank you." I hung up and grinned at him. "She is going to check and call me back."

"Where is Zola?" He nudged his head into my neck.

"Put her down for a nap." He kissed my neck, wrapping his arm around me, pulling me flush against him. I quickly move, straddling his waist, grabbing his shirt and ripped it opened, sending buttons flying. He pulled my shirt over my head, immediately burying his head in my chest. "Mark..."

He moaned, bucking his hips up against me. He put his hands under my ass, rolling us, so I was under him. "God, I missed you." He kissed his way down my stomach and made quick work of getting rid of my pants. He was standing on the side of the couch, staring at me hungrily. He shed his clothes, climbing back on the couch, his body between my legs which I instantly wrapped around him. He kissed me hard and we were lost in each other. I felt him slid inside me and I couldn't stop the moan that left me. It felt so god damn right. "Mer..." His voice husky, as he slowly started to pump into me, his eyes met mine. "Love you."

I felt myself tear up. "Love you." I pulled his head down to me and kissed him passionately as we both fell over the edge.

He rolled next to me, his arms still around me. "Being away from you is hard..." He said it softly, but I heard him. "I know you probably aren't ready, but I want more." He sounded hesitant, afraid that I would bolt.

I didn't say anything at first, I just kept my head on his chest, thinking. "Did you like the house I called Diane on?"

He seemed confused, but responded. "It looked nice, will have to see what it looks like live and in person."

I lifted my head to look at him. He looked worried, unsure. "If you like it, do you want to move in with me?" I smiled softly at his expression, as it went from confused to shock.

"You are asking me to move in with you?" His voice was full of hope and I felt bad that he felt I wouldn't want to. I nodded. "Then yes." He hugged me tight and kissed me to the point of dizziness.

The phone rang, pulling us from our makeout session. "Hello? Diane...hey, yeah." I looked at the clock. "Sure, we can do that. See you then." I hung up and kissed him quickly. "We gotta go."

"Where?" He pouted, not letting me go.

"Diane can get us in to see the house in an hour." I winked at him. "I think that's a sign."

He laughed. "You shredded my shirt."

"Poor baby, I am sure you have one upstairs." I laughed and ran up the stairs, him chasing me close behind.


	6. Chapter 6

"The house is fucking gorgeous." I knew it already and we were not even inside, this was it. Something about it just called to me. Mark hadn't commented yet, but he had an arm wrapped around me as I held Zola. "What do you think baby girl?" I cooed at her.

"Sure ask her and not me." Mark laughed.

I winked at him. "I know you won't comment till we get inside." We walked up to the front door and met the realtor. She instantly greeted us, smiling at Mark. More like eye fucking him but hey he is mine, I am not worried. "So far I like it." I grinned at her and Zola gave a small shriek, which made me laugh. We walked inside and I was floored at how beautiful it was. There was a large winding staircase to the second floor, it looked very dramatic. As we stepped further inside, I could see the beautiful cherry wood floors. I was gushing, I knew I was gushing. I looked at Mark, who had a knowing smirk of 'yup she's hooked'. The house had a pool that was gated off for safety for kids, which was perfect with Zola.

It wasn't until we got upstairs that Mark was officially a go. We stepped into the mater suite and he looked thrilled. The ceiling was mirrored and I mean all of it, which got me a lusty look from him. It didn't look trashy, it was actually tastefully done. The floor a plush carpet that you could sink into, it had two large walk in closets and speakers built in to pipe music in the room. I was literally holding back a squeal, instead kissing Zola on the head. We went into the master bath and I was officially done. "We'll take it." Mark laughed, but his eyes were telling me he agreed. We were both guilty of picturing what we could do in this room. There was a large two person soaking tub with jets, a separate tile shower with a full wall massage jets surrounded by a glass wall. There was a seat built into the shower to sit and turn it into a steam room, but I admit I had other plans for that seat.

"Gotta agree with Mer...we will take it." Mark grinned and wrapped an arm around me, kissing Zola on the head. The realtor smiled and said she would prepare the offer sheet. We talked for about an hour going over numbers as she knew what my house would get till we finally agreed on a price.

As we pulled up to the house, I was ready to explode. I grabbed Zola and we went inside, putting her in the playpen. "Did we just do that? Was that house unbelievable? Can you imagine what we can do in that bathroom?" I gave Mark a lusty look.

He grinned wide and his eyes were smoldering. "I am glad I wasn't the only one thinking that. Not just that, the mirrored ceiling is W O W." He kissed me deeply, earning a moan from me against his lips. "Let's get the munchkin fed so I can ravish you thoroughly."

* * *

><p>I felt his arms wrap around me, as soon as I walked into the bedroom. "She asleep?" His breath hit my neck, causing me to shiver.<p>

"Mmhmm out as soon as I put her down. How cool is she?" I grinned, leaning into him.

He kissed my neck, whispering into my ear. "Very...I especially love her mother."

My heart melted at his words and I turned, wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss. When we pulled away, I looked at him, his eyes sparkling. "Did we really just buy a house?"

He gave me that cocky, heart melting grin. "I do believe we did. I like the sound of that we..." He kissed me softly on the lips, before traveling down my neck. He made quick work of our clothes and we both slid to the floor, lost in each other. As he slid inside of me, I could feel my eyes fill with tears, emotion of it overpowering me. "Mer?" His eyes locked with mine.

I kissed him softly, moving my hips. "I love you."

I could see the concern in his eyes melt away, emotion overwhelming him. "I love you." He slowly started to move, causing us both to gasp. "I love you so damn much." His words came out husky and soft, but I heard them, pulling him tighter to me. I lost count of the times we made love that night, till exhaustion finally forced us to stop. We fell asleep on the floor, wrapped around each other to where you couldn t tell where one ended and the other began.

* * *

><p>Zola woke us both us early the next morning. She was wide awake, kicking her feet in the air, waiting for us to pay her attention. We got her changed, bathed and dressed in no time. We were pros at this now. Mark showered while I fed Zola and then we traded. I came downstairs to find them both on the couch and she was giggling at whatever he was saying. "Are you corrupting our daughter?" I hadn't realized I said our till his surprised face turned to me. "Sorry I..."<p>

He picked her and walked over to me. "Our is good...sounds real good." He grinned. "Just didn't expect you to say it."

I smiled embarrased. "It just came out, I don't want you to feel..."

He cut me off. "I said it sounded good. Mer, I love you. I love her. We...we are a family." He saw my eyes go wide. "Am I wrong?" His voice sounded hesitant and a bit scared.

"No...no family sounds right." I smiled at him and tickled Zola. "What is the plan today? You working?"

"No actually, I am in tomorrow. I need to pick up Sofia. Want to take them to the park, then lunch?" He grinned.

I grinned back to him. "Reminiscing our first encounter together?"

He grinned, kissing me heatedly, forgetting Zola for a moment. She let herself be known, putting her fingers over our lips and we pulled away laughing. "I didn't get to do that on our first encounter." He waggled his eyebrows at me. "I also wasn't interrupted." He whispered down at Zola, who just giggled. We headed out, over to Callie's. She looked a bit frazzled. "You alright?" We both looked at her concerned.

Callie looked near tears. "No, Arizona was working all night, I just finished a double and Sofia has been crying all night. I'm exhausted and I feel like crap that I can't get my own daughter to quiet." She had tears going down her face at this point.

"When are you in next and when is Arizona home?" I stepped in, as Mark went to try and calm Sofia. Zola was quiet, her head resting on my shoulder.

Callie sniffled. "I am off next two days and Arizona should be home tonight."

I looked at Mark, who seemed to have quieted Sofia. "Why don't we keep Sofia tonight? We were going to take her and Zola to the park then lunch. We will keep her, you can sleep today till Arizona gets home and you two can have a quiet night alone."

Callie looked at me surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah of course, as long as Mark is ok with it." I looked over at Mark who was grinning.

"Like I wouldn't want to spend two days with my daughter...isn't that a silly question what did she say huh?" He was now making babbly faces at Sofia who was now giggling and spitting raspberries in the air.

"Thank you. I sound horrible but I..." Callie looked relieved.

I cut her off. "You aren't horrible, you are tired. It's alright this way Zola will have company tonight. Right baby?" I looked down at her and she threw her arms up excited.

Mark and Callie put together a bag for Sofia. Surprisingly, Callie gave us both a grateful hug, before we left. As we stepped into the elevator with the girls, extra car seat in hand, I turned to look at Mark. "You ok?"

He looked at me and I could see his concern. "Yeah, just worried about Callie, she seems overwhelmed." He paused. "Wonder how she would feel about a more set arrangement with Sofia to help give her and Arizona time. Give them both a break."

I paused. "She might freak at first, but it's not a bad idea. You should talk to her with Arizona, I think that might help."

We headed to the park, trying to relax with the girls in the sunny weather. Being Seattle you were lucky for these days as it was usually raining over overcast. The girls were both happy and looking around at everything as we strolled along. "Thanks Mer."

I looked over at Mark confused. "For what?"

He smiled softly at me, making me smile back. "For offering to take Sofia, being you."

I laughed. "You are weird. Why wouldn't I take her, she is your daughter. She is important to you and I love her." I pulled the stroller over to a bench, Mark followed and sat down next to me. With Zola and Sofia's strollers facing, so they would babble at each other. "Are we odd?"

Mark s face scrunched up and I could tell I confused him. "What? Odd? Need a bit more on that Mer..."

I sighed trying to think of the best way to say this without it coming out badly. "Ok I don't want you to take this the wrong way." He stiffened. "Us are we moving too fast, is this really happening. I mean Mark...I feel closer to you and more comfortable with you then I have with anyone...ever."

He visibly relaxed, he grabbed my hand and he had a soft smile on his face. "We are not odd. We are lucky." He looked like he was struggling with what to say next. "Mer, I love you. This time we have been together has been amazing, it's like you are the other half of me. We complete each other." He paused and I tilted my head a bit at him, floored by his words. "You felt it too...when we first met? That click or pull to each other?"

I smiled a bit. "Yeah, I have always felt close to you, although at first I couldn't figure out why...other then the dirty mistress club." I smirked at him.

He grinned, leaning over and kissing me. "I don't believe we are in that club anymore." He looked over at the girls for a second before turning back to me with a very serious look. "You are it for me Mer, for as long as you will have me."

My chest tightened at the implication of that statement, not really sure how to respond till I finally uttered. "I have no plans on letting you go anywhere Dr. Sloan."

"Good to know Dr. Grey." He grinned and we both turned our focus back to Zola and Sofia.


	7. Chapter 7

"Mer! Welcome back!" April came barreling towards me and hugged me. "You look great." Zola was in her stroller watching us. "She got big."

"Thank you. Good to be back, though I barely made it in the door." I laughed.

She blushed, then laughed a little embarrassed. "Sorry."

"Nah, it's good to know I was missed." I smiled at her genuinely. "Just going to drop Zola at daycare and I will be up."

"Excellent." April smiled and ran off. That girl had more energy then anyone should this early.

I headed to daycare, filled out all the paperwork. I put Mark on there as an alternate person to pick up Zola. Honestly, I was nervous as hell leaving her anywhere, but I needed to get back to work. I couldn t get myself to leave.

"You alright?" Callie's voice pulled me from my panic. I just gave a little nod. "I was like this the first time I brought Sofia here. At least these two know each other. They will be fine. Bonus is you can check on her as often as you can since it is in the building." She grinned at me.

"Good point." I smiled back, calming a bit. "Thank you. I needed that."

"Let's go Grey." Callie grabbed my arm and pulled me from the room. "Surgeries, think surgeries." I laughed.

We both walked into the doctor lounge and put away our stuff. I slipped on my coat and badge, instantly relaxing. "Thanks again Callie."

"Anytime Grey. Where you off to first?" Callie was turning out to be a good friend.

"Meeting with the Chief." I didn t give her a chance to reply, as I headed out to the Chiefs office. I took a breath, before knocking.

"Come in." I heard Chief Webber yell.

"Morning Chief." I smiled as I walked in, closing the door behind me.

"Meredith, good to have you back. How are you?" He smiled motioning for me to sit.

"Good, really good. Just dropped Zola off at daycare, a little nervous." I was fidgeting I knew it.

"Hard to drop her off after being with her all the time." I nodded at him. "Well at least she is nearby for you to check on her."

I grinned. "Yes, Callie already talked me out of my panic when I dropped her off."

"Good." He smiled, I really had missed it here. "You are back to full status. I smoothed everything over with the board. One catch is you are not allowed on anymore fda trials."

I nodded. "I figured that."

"I don't know how to thank you for everything you did for Adele." His voice caught. "I.."

"She's family. I had to." I looked at him trying to impress that no thank you was necessary. "How is she doing?"

"Alright, she hasn't declined. She is still getting the drug. Derek is continuing with the trail, it is just under stricter guidelines and scrutiny...so far so good." He gave another grateful smile. "Anyway..." He stood up. "I do believe you have a surgery to get to."

I grinned. "Already?"

"Yes I do believe Christina requested you with her on one to break you back in." He laughed. "Her words not mine."

"Thanks Chief." I got up and headed to leave.

"Anytime Meredith, you let me know if you need anything or anyone gives you trouble." He gave me a knowing look that meant Derek, but didn't say his name. I just nodded and left.

As I passed over the catwalk, Mark came around the corner. "If it isn't Dr. Grey." He was grinning that broad grin I adored.

"Dr. Sloan and how are you today?" I grinned back, walking closer to him.

He pulled me to him, our bodies flush and he gave me a toe curling kiss. He pulled away and the look in his eyes said it all. "Much better now, care for an escort to your first surgery back."

I laughed, entwining my arm with his. Sure. I grinned and we headed to the surgical floor. "Does everyone know I am in surgery today?"

He laughed. "Yes. Blame Yang, she has been giddy knowing you were back." He stopped outside the surgery room. "I believe this is your exit." I rolled my eyes, gave him a kiss and headed in.

Not two feet in the door, Christina hugged me. "Mer! You're back."

"Wow, miss me or something." She shot me a look to shut up. "Aww, you did miss me. You missed me and you love me." I teased her.

"Shut up." She mumbled, starting to scrub in.

I just laughed, scrubbing in beside her. "So what have you signed me up for?"

She grinned. "Assist me on a quadruple bypass."

"Ok couldn't have put me in on something a little less complicated." I was actually nervous but excited to dive in.

"No. You could do this in your sleep, come on you know you want to cut." She was sadistic with her love of surgery. "You had to love her for it."

Six Hours Later and a few complications, we both scrubbed out. The patient survived and I was back in the saddle. As soon as I walked out, Mark was there. "Hey, just checked on Zola she is fine."

I looked at him surprised. "How did you know?"

He laughed. "Because, I did the same thing the first few weeks." He pulled me along. "Let's get you some food." We headed to the cafeteria and everyone was there.

It was good to get back to normal routine, after we ate I went straight to the daycare center. She was playing with Sofia and as soon as she saw me, squealed and threw her arms up. The daycare workers let me in after I showed my ID and I picked her up. "Hey baby girl. You were having fun with Sofia..." Sofia looked up at me and smiled. "Mommy missed you." I sat down on the floor and Sofia reached for me. "Ok ok I can pay you both attention." I grinned. "I am guessing then, you both like it here and I don't have to worry." Both girls were looking at me as if I hung the moon. I loved it. I stayed for about 15 minutes and then headed back to work.

* * *

><p>First day back was over and I was exhausted. Mark met me at the daycare center to get Zola. Arizona had already picked up Sofia. "Hey, how was your first day back?" He had an arm wrapped around me.<p>

"Exhausting, but better then I thought it would be." I smiled as I walked in and picked up Zola. "Ready to go home baby?" She rested her head on my shoulder and was out cold. "Guess she is tired too."

Mark laughed. "Alright ladies, let s pick up food and head home."

I leaned into Mark's embrace with Zola nestled against me. "Now this is the best part of my day." I felt his arm tighten on me as we walked to the car.


	8. Chapter 8

One week. I was back one week, before Derek decided to cause trouble. My pager went off with a 911 in the middle of a surgery. It was daycare. I had Sandy, one of the nurses, dial for me and hold the phone to my ear. Cassie, one of the daycare workers was frantic, apparently Derek was demanding to see 'his' daughter and was causing a scene. I told her to call security.

"Sandy? Can you page Dr. Sloan or Dr. Yang here?" She immediately sent the pages and I continued with my surgery, waiting for one of them to appear. Christina came barreling in. "Dr. Yang, I need you to take over."

She nodded and I was thankful she just agreed, heading to scrub in. Five minutes later she walked in to take over. I briefed her and promised I would tell her everything later. I quickly exited the OR, throwing my gloves and gown, and then broke into a run to the daycare center. Derek was still there fighting with security, causing one hell of a scene.

"Dr. Sheppard, what are you doing here?" I tried to keep my voice calm. The security guard looked at a loss for what to do.

He turned toward me angry. "I want to see MY daughter!" He screamed at me, half the hospital was watching at this point.

"I think you need to leave." I looked into the center, to see Zola and Sofia crying. Trying to keep my distance, I tried to get around Derek. He grabbed my arm hard. "Let go of me Derek." His grip tightened. "She is not your daughter, she is mine. Let me go." He let go and stalked away, everyone who had been watching, quickly moved out of his path. He scared me, for the first time since I met him, he really was starting to scare me. I went into the center and sat on the floor with Zola and Sofia, trying not to cry. Both of them calmed instantly and I was grateful that they were alright.

Callie and Arizona must have heard what was happening because they both ran in. "Are you alright?" I just nodded as they picked up Sofia and I held Zola. "You should talk to the Chief." In all honesty, I knew I should, but at the moment, I was terrified of walking from the room with Zola, not knowing where Derek was. "Meredith?" Callie was staring at me and Arizona was staring at my arm.

"Let's go to the Chief now." Callie spoke up surprising Arizona and guided me out of the daycare center, leaving Arizona behind with Sofia. "Meredith, do you need an x-ray?"

"I don't think so he just grabbed me arm." I was scanning around us, fearful of another encounter with Derek.

"We should check, just to be sure." Callie guided me into the Chief's office, who was luckily there.

"Dr. Torres, Dr. Grey?" Richard looked at me and he knew something happened. "What happened?"

"Derek caused a scene at the daycare center." I was looking at him still shocked at Derek's actions.

"She is putting it mildly, look at her arm." Callie pointed to me and resisted the urge to hide it. "Let me hold her, so we can look."

Richard was out of his chair and over toward me, as I reluctantly let go of Zola. "We need an x-ray to be sure nothing is broken and I need security to get Dr. Sheppard." I looked up at him fearful. I really didn't want another run in with him right now. "Meredith, relax. Let's take you to x-ray and I will deal with Derek."

I just nodded, wanting nothing more then to go home and hide with Zola. He took Zola from Callie and we walked over to ortho to check out my arm. I could hear him on the phone with security as Callie was setting me up for x-ray's, telling them to secure Dr. Sheppard. An hour later and as I suspected nothing broken. "Mild sprain and you are going to sport one hell of a bruise." Callie wrapped my arm up.

Richard was back in the room with us, Zola asleep on his shoulder. I paged Mark here to take you home.

"Chief?" Mark poked his head in the room, surprised to see him holding Zola. "Everything ok?"

"Can you take Meredith and Zola home?" Richard knew I would want to explain.

"Of course." Mark walked in putting an arm around me. "Mer, what happened?" He looked at my arm and then to Callie.

"Take me home?" I whispered. He nodded and led me out.

We got out to the car, strapping Zola into her car seat and I sat next to her in the back. Mark didn't question it. He just got in the car and drove. I never took my eyes off Zola, who was sound asleep. "Mer?" I looked up and met his eyes in the rearview. "You are starting to scare me, what happened?"

"Can we go to your place? I don't want to be at the house right now." My voice cracked and I was fighting tears.

"Of course." He changed direction and in minutes we were at his apartment. As soon as he parked, I unbuckled Zola and lifted her into my arms. Mark opened the door and helped me out, leading us to his place. Once inside, I could feel myself relax knowing Derek wouldn't come here first. Security on Mark's building was good, so he couldn't just break in. I walked in a daze over to the couch and sat down. "Mer, talk to me." He knelt down in front of us.

"Derek caused a scene at daycare." I could see Mark tense up. "Demanding to see his daughter." I spit the words out, still holding Zola for fear she would vanish.

A low growl came from Mark, as he looked at my arm. "He hurt you."

"He grabbed me...when I tried to get past him." I looked at Mark and finally the tears came. "He scared me. Mark, he really scared me."

Mark put his arms around Zola and I, as I finally broke down and cried.


	9. Chapter 9

Mark held me while I cried; I was shocked that Zola was sleeping through my sobs.

"Mer...let me put Zola down for a nap." He gingerly coaxed her from my arms. Zola didn t stir, still sound asleep. Mark was back quick and wrapped his arms around me. "I got you. He won't touch you again."

"I don't want you to do anything." I looked at him pleading. "I couldn't take it if anything happened to you."

"Calm down...for as tempting as it would be to go over and beat his ass." Mark grinned at me. "I know that wouldn't be the best approach." He turned me in his arms to look at him. "We call the attorney and tell him everything."

I nodded to him. "We also need to call the Chief."

He gave me the smile that always made my heart race. "Good idea."

I pulled out my cell and dialed Richard. "Chief?"

"Meredith, you alright?" His voice was full of concern and I loved him for it. He was a much better father then Thatcher.

"Yeah, how are things there."

I heard him take a breath and I knew something was wrong. "Well...uh...Derek left the hospital, before security could locate him." He paused. "He is flagged if he re-enters the hospital."

"Crap." I felt my chest tighten.

"Meredith, calm down. We have it covered here. Are you alright there?" He was using Chief tone.

I smiled. "Yeah, I am with Mark."

"Put him on." I knew from his voice that was an order not a question and handed the phone to Mark.

Mark walked away, talking with Richard. I wasn't listening. As silly as it sounds, I am still shocked at Derek's behavior.

"Mer?" Mark's voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"Hmm..." I looked up at him and his eyes were full of concern. "I'm alright. What did the chief say?"

Mark smiled softly. "Just wanted to make sure you were safe here. I already called the security desk to ensure he wasn't allowed up."

"Thank. I knew here was safer then my house." I sighed. "Now, I am really anxious to get out of there."

"Live here." Mark's tone was loving and sincere. "We are going to live together soon anyway. Now, it will ensure I can keep an eye on you. Leaves your place open for showings with no worries of Derek showing up." I stared at him, thinking it over. "We pack everything but the furniture for showings. We can store it or have the movers hold it till we close on the new place."

"Yes." I smiled at him. "Thank you."

"Hey, now...no thanking me. I love you and Zola, plus it is a bonus for me." He waggled his eyebrows. "Now, I get you all the time."

I laughed. "Sooo any food here?"

"Dr. Grey, you think I would let my two girls starve?" He mocked, as he walked into the kitchen. Soon the sounds of him cooking and a heavenly aroma filled the air. I just smiled and walked into the kitchen with him.

* * *

><p>Mark was still sound asleep when I woke up. I quietly slid of bed to check on Zola, who was already up in her crib, patiently waiting for me. "Hey there baby girl. Aren't you sweet to not wake me up." I picked her up and headed to the living room, pulling out my cell, dialing the attorney. I gave him a full description of the events yesterday.<p>

"What did he say?" Mark's voice caused me to jump, which made Zola giggle. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

I smirked at him. "Attorney is going to contact police and get a restraining order issued." I sighed. "He also wants me to file a formal police report of the incident to cover all bases."

"Webber already did." Mark looked at me and I could see he was afraid I would freak out. "He felt it best, considering the scene Derek caused and your arm. Gave them a copy of the security tapes too."

"Wow...okay." I shook my head. "You do realize this is insane right? I mean it's Derek Sheppard. Your best friend, my now soon to be ex husband, who I never thought had a violent anything...well apart from him hitting you that one time." I knew I was ranting. "Did you know he was capable of this?"

Mark shook his head. "Doesn't matter what we thought..." He took a breath. "He obviously can or your arm wouldn't be wrapped up." He walked over to me. "Callie sure nothing is broken?"

"Yeah, she took x-rays. It's just a sprain."

"Let me check it." Mark reached for my arm and I moved away from him.

"Uh no...it's alright really." I went to move away and he gently caught me. "Mark, it will piss you off if you see. You are already pissed."

He frowned. "That bad?"

"Callie just said I would have one hell of a bruise and honestly, I am not ready to look at it either." My cell phone rang interrupting us. "It's the attorney...hello...yeah, I just found out a report was filed...no, not so far...ok yeah now?...on my way." I hung up, closed my eyes and sighed. "I need to go to the police station now. They want my side even though they have the tapes. They also need to photograph my arm."

"Alright, I will drive you. Let's get ready and after I will treat you two to some lunch." He was trying to be happy and I loved him for it.

An hour later, Mark, Zola and I were at the police station. I gave him a full accounting, as Mark sat nearby holding Zola. The officer was great. Now came the hard part. I needed to un-wrap my hand to have them take photographs. Mark immediately handed me Zola. She sat on my lap with my good arm holding her. I kissed her head as he un-wrapped my arm. I was kicking myself now, for not letting him see before as the bandage fell away and his jaw clenched. I finally looked and there was no missing the hand shaped bruise around my forearm. 'Crap.'

The officer took the photos and then allowed Mark to re-wrap my arm. He hadn't spoken a word since he saw my arm. I thanked the officer. Mark wrapped an around me and led Zola and I out to his car. His hands were strangling the steering wheel. "Where would you like to eat?"

"Mark..." I reached over and placed my hand on his arm.

He turned and gave me a strained smile. "Ladies choice."

My cell phone rang again, before I could say anything more. "Hello...yes we just finished thank you for everything." I hung up and looked over at Mark. "That was the attorney again, he had the restraining order issued and it will be served when they find and arrest Derek for simple assault."

Mark scoffed. "Simple assault?"

"I wonder where he is...I mean he isn't at the hospital, the trailer or his land." Her eyes widened and she pulled out her phone. "Officer Stone please...yes, hi it's Meredith Grey, I think I know where Derek might be...my house...no, no I'm not there...yes, you will call...ok great. Thank you." I hung up relieved and looked to Mark. "You pick."

Mark's eyes were wide, but he slowly smirked. "Look at you, my own Charlie's Angel."

I laughed. "They had better hair."


End file.
